Dragon Stars
by HiILikePie1937462
Summary: An almost carefree blond celestial spirit mage is forcefully kicked to the curb along with her closest friends. When unsolvable questions and unimaginable conflict arises, the previously carefree wizard finds herself in the eye of a tornado. What is a rag-tag team of close friends supposed to do when they get involved in something much bigger than themselves. Eventual Nalu.
1. Chapter 1: Spirit Mayhem

**Pie: Yo! Wha-  
Lucy: BAKA! A STORY!?  
Pie: Waaaaah! Lucy is yelling at me!  
Lucy: The fudge..  
*Lucy whips out keys*  
Natsu: Oi What's going on here?  
Pie: Lucy is just getting ready to kill me. You know, the norm.  
*Natsu sweatdrops*  
Pie: Hey that reminds me... DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NO MATTER HOW MAGICAL IT IS!  
Lucy: What the heck O.O  
Pie: ONWARDS MY FAITHFUL PIES!  
Lucy: -.-  
*Mumbles*  
Lucy: Crazy writers**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Spirit Mayhem**

**Lucy's POV**

_Rent. My stupid rent! At this rate I'll never make my rent! Why do I never have enough jewels to pay it! Oh thats right, the idiot flaming boy who destroys everything in his path accompanied by the stupid ice cold stripper. The expenses to repay for the damages is always so high. _I pass by the only magic store in town. _Wonder if they've gotten any keys. Maybe I'll go see. _Deciding quickly, I stride into the store confidently. An older man immediately notices me and runs over to begin his salesperson antics.

"Hello there, is there anything I can get for you young lady? I have a lot of magical items in stock. Maybe this mystical water fountain interests you? Or this compact that holds real fairy dust. Perhaps the cream that changes your skin color? Its very popular with the ladies." he attempts to sell me items but my interest is elsewhere.

"No I'm looking for celestial spirit keys. Would you happen to have any?" I question.

His eyes brighten up considerably. _That's gotta mean something good right?_

"Why yes we just got three celestial spirit keys from an anonymous donor!"

"Thats wonderful. What keys are they?"

"We have three Magnesium keys: The Bunny, The Dog and The Sheep" the salesman says with a mischievous grin "You're a part of Fairy Tail right? Promise me you can keep your guild from destroying my shop and you can have all three for 20,000 jewels" _20,000 jewels is a great deal, but my rent... oh well I'm sure I can still scrape together enough jewels to pay the rent at the end of the month._

"Deal" I exclaim, smiling and handing him the expected amount and received the three white keys in return. Then with a hop, step and jump I find myself at my apartments door. Bursting into my apartment expecting silence I instantly hear the clattering of pots and pans. _A thief? Landlady? No. Probably just Natsu._ My thoughts were confirmed as I saw a pink-haired boy trying to put away all of the pots he spilled. Happy the accomplice flying around giddily with a fish in his mouth.

"BAKA!" I scream as a shocked Natsu turns around, "Get out of my apartment!"

"But Luce~" He starts, "I'm bored" _I swear that boy.._

"I don't have time for this! I have new spirits to make contracts with!" _Shit. Now he's going to stay no matter what. Why did I open my big mouth_. As expected his eyes got bigger and I had no choice but to let him stay, "Fine, stay but don't get in the way on my practices, got that Natsu?" He nodded up and down furiously.

Sighing I pick out the key belonging to the Rabbit, "I am the person who connects the road to the stellar spirit world... Thou shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Open a door to the Rabbit, Harlequin!" In a flash of a baby pink smoke a lady appeared.

The lady looked to be in her late 20s with shiny white hair that ended around her waist. She had white bunny ears popping out of her head with light pink in the center of them. Thin whiskers sprouted from her nose. Her hands were slightly curled and had small shiny nails big enough to be a part of a claw. Her tail was a white puffy ball. Her outfit consisted of a white T-shirt and a airy light pink poncho over it with a white skirt. Complete with a pair of pink furry boots and bunny earrings.

"Greetings Master" Harlequin speaks with a sweet childlike voice. _She's so cute! She's just like a little kid!_

"Hiya! No need for honorifics. Just call me Lucy"

"How about Queen?" I shake my head. "My lady" I continue shaking. "How about Princess?" _At this rate all of my spirits are going to end up calling me Princess._

"Well I do like the sound of that" I pretend to think about it "Sure! Now about the contract" The Bunny and I go through each day with shakes of yes or no. I found out that Harlequin was available every day of the week excluding Friday.

"Hey Harley," (Harlequin allowed me to give her a nickname) "What kind of magic do you use?" I ask with curiosity laced into my voice. _She's a bunny. What kind of magic could she use? Bunny slayer magic or something? _I almost laugh out loud at that thought.

"Princess, my magic will be revealed as the time is right" Harley admitted with a smooth tone. "For now hime, I must take my leave, but be warned, you must summon me before you walk into the guild. It will be much safer for you and your friends " She foreshadows. I sweatdropped nervously. _Is she the bunny of the future.. it almost sounds like that. _With that nerve-racking statement the bunny disappears in a flash of light pink.

"Well that was, weird. Luce, you're so weird that even your spirits are weird!" Natsu exclaims happily. I send him a death glare before grabbing my second Magnesium key, to the dog.

"I am the person who connects the road to the stellar spirit world... Thou shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Open a door to the Dog, Azizi!" A dark light appeared quickly and soon disappeared as quickly as it appeared revealing a small boy around ten years old. His hair was a light gray in a somewhat spiky style. His shirt was gray yet it was mostly covered by his pitch black biker's jacket. Azizi had baggy gray pants to match the shirt as well as black combat boots. He had a black leather choker on with a dog on it.

"Yo Grandma, guess you're my new owner," Azizi looked at me thoroughly with disdain, "How do I always end up with the ugly ones. What does the spirit king have against me"

"Exc-" I start only to be interrupted by the dog boy,

"Yeah miss princess, I ain't calling you princess or master or whatever the hell you expect me to call you. All the spirits speak of you like god or something. You don't look like much to me, just a mage wannabe" He finishes berating me. "Before you ask me about any of that contract crap, I'm not coming on Thursdays no matter what so don't bother me!" Once I tell clear signs of him being done talking. Natsu looks at him with a mixture of shock and anger. I just sigh and ignore the two with the electricity flowing between their eyes.

I grab the final key, to the sheep, "I am the person who connects the road to the stellar spirit world... Thou shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Open a door to the Sheep, Marrical!" A pure white smoke appears, once it clears a young girl stands shyly. Her shiny brown hair is in two side ponytails. Naturally shining, her brown eyes look up like a young doe. She has a white dress which stops above her knees, a pair of furry boots, and a silver chain bracelet with a sheep on it.

"Hi," the little sheep girl said nervously.

"Hiya! You're so cute," I gush over Marrica and she just looks at me as a newborn child would. Eyes emit emotions as love, confusion, and trust freely, almost like wearing your heart on your sleeve. _Thats it! The final straw._

"Come 'ere you!" I declared, walking over to the little girl and hugging her tightly. She looked a bit shocked before hugging me back. We stood there for a few minutes just hugging warmly until I remembered.. _We have company. _Turning around slowly I see Natsu with his jaw hanging open, _typical,_ but I see Azizi looking at not me but Marrical with shock then glances over at me with... jealousy?

"Hey um," Marrical stammers out, "Do y-you t-th-think you could b-be my Nee-chan?" Once she finishes the statement she looks up at me with hope shining brightly in her eyes. I notice the dog boy's stares at me become more intense.

"Of course!" I beam at her happily, "How could I resist you, You are already like the sister I never had!" Yet again I pounce on her with another big hug.

"Yeah Yeah such a touching scene. I could barf. Seriously, what is up with you and hugs old lady." Azizi berates.

Before the spirit can insult me anymore Marrical steps in, "Azizi! You should be nicer to Nee-chan!" The ten-year old boy took a step back as if he had been shot. _What is this? Young unrequited love between stellar spirits? _Marrical hugged my waist.

"What's this grandma? Hiding behind a little girl, despicable. Maybe I'll just take this" He said snatching my wallet with my hard-earned jewels, "And take my leave" With that Azizi vanished into the spirit world.

With an angry look in her innocent eyes Marrical disappeared after him leaving Natsu, Happy and I to wonder what just happened. _MY RENT! NO! _

"That's one feisty spirit" Happy muttered.

"I'll say! But I'm all fired up now!" Natsu yelled his catchphrase, "Let's go to the guild and get a job, Luce!" I nod and we start toward the guild

Once in front of the guild Harley's words ring in my head with the mention of the guild, '_For now hime, I must take my leave, but be warned, you must summon me before you walk into the guild. It will be much safer for you and your friends.' I should listen to her._

"Hey Natsu you go on inside, I'll meet you there!" I shout to him, he just nods and heads inside the guild with Happy following close behind him.

"Gate of the Bunny, I open thee! Harlequin" In a flash of a baby pink smoke Harley appeared.

"Hello Princess how may I help you," She says calmly, she notices the guild and shudders with disdain, "I wouldn't recommend you go in there hime" Harley cautions.

"I already promised a friend I'd meet him inside though!" I insist.

The bunny woman just sighs and motions inside. I walk up to the guild doors and lightly push on the wooden doors. I step inside and yell, "Miina! I'm here!" My remark is greeted by silence. _This is weird._

Walking further into the guild with Harlequin behind me see everyone is crowded in one spot. When I get over there I have to push my way through the crowd. I gasp because what I see in the middle of the crowd is something I could have never imagined would happen. This was impacting people in different ways, though most were either beyond pissed ready to rip a certain someone's head off or depressed beyond imagination. Its something that all Fairy Tail mages have dreaded. Literally a nightmare becoming reality.

What I saw there was Makarov lying on the ground, unconscious next to a stone Mira who was bound by rope, both fatally injured and a maniacally laughing Laxus and Thunder God Tribe towering above them.

* * *

**Lucy: WHAT THE HELL PIE!  
Natsu: I. Want. To. Kill. THEM!  
Pie: Calm down! You'll get your chance!  
Lucy and Natsu: WHEN!?  
Pie: When I say so!  
Natsu: So I don't really understand how this happened..  
Pie: Seriously.. .  
Lucy: Isn't it obvious? You're so dense Natsu..  
Pie: Obviously Lucy!  
Natsu: STILL I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!  
Lucy: Calm down o.O  
Pie: So I'm planning to try to update every other day... hopefully! I'll try my best to!  
Lucy: You better...  
*Lucy gives Pie death glare*  
Pie: OK OK!  
Lucy: Read and Review ^.^  
Pie: Peace out peeps!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kicked Out!

**Lucy: ITS ABOUT TIME YOU CAME BACK!  
Pie: Yeah Yeah I know!  
Lucy: YOU BETTER WRITE WELL!  
Natsu: THAT LAXUS STILL NEEDS A BEATING! I'LL BE THE ONE TO GIVE IT TO HIM  
Pie: Sure Natsu, its not like Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe have beat you every time or anything. Excluding Fantasia of course  
Natsu: I DON'T CARE I'LL BEAT HIM!  
Lucy: Calm down Natsu  
*Lucy glares at Natsu*  
*Natsu gets paralyzed under her glare*  
Lucy: Thats better!  
*Lucy smiles maniacally*  
Lucy: Pie doesn't own Fairy Tail, though if she did I'd be 100 times stronger  
Lucy: Pie you may start the chapter now!  
Pie: Why thanks Lucy! Here goes! Read on!**

* * *

_**Previously on Dragon Stars...**_

_What I saw there was Makarov lying on the ground, unconscious next to a stone Mira who was bound by rope, both fatally injured and a maniacally laughing Laxus and Thunder God Tribe towering above them._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kicked Out!**

**Lucy POV**

Frozen. I was frozen. Rooted to my spot. I couldn't move. How was I supposed to? Fairy Tail was my life. I was in pieces before Natsu dragged me here. My life was finally calm and collected. Maybe not exactly calm. I mean with Natsu and Gray how can your life be calm, but my life was collected, not in pieces. I was whole. Now I'm not so sure. When you break a glass cup and manage to piece it back together its pretty susceptible to being broken again, only easier, right? Thats what happened, I was broken a second time.

With Master lying on the ground I feel like all of my spirit was drained out of me. Tears gathered at the edges of my eyes, threatening to spill. A lone tear slowly crawled across my face and dropped insignificantly to the ground.

"M-Master" I stutter out, attempting to choke back the sobs. I looked down as more tears fell. When I looked up a blond with a lightning scar was looking at me with a sneer.

"Trash thinks crying about a worthless old man will bring him back?" Laxus hissed at me. I stay silent unable to stop the tears racking my body. "I have no need for such useless fools in the new Fairy Tail. Excommunicated!" To seal in the deal he sent a jolt of lightning at me. I close my eyes and prepare for impact. Only to have it never come. I was protected by.. Erza?  
"Lucy isn't weak, she's our friend. You don't turn your back on nakama!" the scarlet-haired mage yells. She's dressed in her Lightning Empress Armor.

"How could you do that to Gramps? He loved you Laxus! LOVED YOU!" Natsu screams standing in front of me with Erza.

"As much as I hate stupid flame brain over there, he's right! This isn't right Laxus! This isn't you!" Gray barked while walking in front of me with the other two. Many other people, Wendy, Levy, Elfman, Juvia, Cana, even Happy and Charle took a stand in front of me stating something powerful to make Laxus feel guilt.

"ENOUGH! Trash don't speak back! EXCOMMUNICATED! All of you!" Laxus bellowed sending round after round of electricity. Bixlow helping him by sending his 'babies' after us. We got battered taking hit after hit.

"Leave my sight TRASH!" He jeered and then literally kicked us out of the guild, "And never come back!"

"L-Like we would come back to a t-tyrant!" I proclaimed bravely. Standing up in the blinding daylight. He glared at me furiously before directing his electricity towards me. All I saw was a flash of white. I blinked and saw Harley next to me staggering a bit from the electricity.

"Hime! We must get you and your friends to a safer place." the bunny murmured, I simply nodded before attempting to get my fallen friends away from the wretched Fairy Tail. "Not like that," Harlequin smirked before a light pink light completely enveloped me. Once the light disappeared I found myself and all of my friends in a empty grassy plain.

"Harley?" _What kind of magic does she have?!_

"Princess, you wondered what kind of magic I have. I happen to have teleportation and healing magic with a touch of magic that allows me glimpses of the future." She glanced over me, "I will begin the healing process" I nodded happy that my friends were all going to come out of this. Alive. "Hime, You should get some sleep you look tired."  
"Harley! I'm not sleepy though!" I defended blinking furiously attempting to look wide awake. The Bunny laughed lightly.

"Bunny's Fur" Harlequin muttered, with those words I fell fast asleep...

* * *

_Makarov lying there. On the brink of death. This is all my eyes can see. My wide range only allows him and Mira to be seen. In their pitiful state. The darkness begins to enshroud them. Eventually the shadows have completely covered the two bodies, words begin to scrawl themselves onto the shadows. It spells 'Move On' It's almost as if Master and Mira are telling me to move on from them. Not waste any more tears on the path. Keep my sanity and move on. _

_The words on the shadows disappear leaving the shadow unaltered again. Once again words make its way onto the shadow this time saying 'Make your own guild' The words then disappear along with the whole image. It's replaced with an image of all my Fairy Tail friends together laughing and having fun with a colorful tie-dye banner overhead that says 'Fairy Zanto, Remnants of Fairies, to a new guild and a new start!'_

_Bonk._

I woke with a start and bumped my head into the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"Oi! Luce that hurt.." Natsu fake-whimpered.

"Hey it hurt on this end too! Well I guess its good to know that you're healed. How's everyone else?" I questioned.

Natsu rubbed his head where mine hit his, "Everyone is fine Luce, the bunny lady healed us all then disappeared without another word. Weird spirits. Hey Luce do you know where we are?"

"Not really." I replied. Glancing around I noticed everyones heads were downcast. It seemed everyone was still depressed about what happened at Fairy Tail. The air was filled with the silence of unshed tears.

"Lucy, you're awake! We need to plot our revenge on Fairy Tail!" Erza practically shouted in glee.

"Hang on Erza. I had a dream. Oh look there's everyone. Come around everyone. I need to tell you all this." I begin to tell everyone my dream and once I finish everyone is still silent trying to think what to make of this.

"I think" Levy starts, "That Lu-chan's dream was meant to encourage us. We all need to move on from THAT and do what we believe is right. A guild sounds like a great idea. We are the remnants of Fairy Tail" Levy continues, "So why don't we call our new guild Fairy Zanto?" She finished perfectly interpreting my dream.

Everyones sad faces slowly faded leaving only bright smiles everywhere.

"Juvia thinks that love rival's dream is a good idea! Juvia says that Fairy Zanto is a good idea!" Juvia says in the third person.

"Yeah! I'm all fired up. Lets get Fairy Zanto started!" yells Natsu encouragingly.

"Right! Now does anyone know how to start a guild?" I ask. Looking around everyone is completely silent. We all sweatdrop. An angry tick mark appears on my head. "Come on! These heart-warming lectures are something but without a reasonable plan its plain stupid!" As I finish chiding everyone I notice three faint figures in the distance coming towards us. Coming closer I notice three people in cloaks, the faces aren't clear yet. _Hey is that.. Could it be.. No.. Could it.. Its.. Its.._

"Jellal?" Erza stammers. Sure enough. Crime Sorciere was heading toward EX-Fairy Tail._They are an independent guild. Surely they know how to make a guild. _Soon enough the three mages in cloaks were at arms length from my friends and I.

"Hi Erza.." Jellal greeted softly.

To hell with the gentle moment that was sure to happen, Natsu shouted, "Jellal, how do you make a guild?"  
He cringed at Natsu's abnormally loud voice, "You just need a name, members, an insignia and a guild leader. Maybe a place to call your guild. Of course in order to be a legal guild you need to register with the Magic Council."

"It sure would be easier if we knew where we were." Wendy thought out loud. Meredy's face brightened at that comment.

Taking a map out of her pocket **((A/N: Is it weird that as I wrote that I imagined her having an infinite pocket to hold everything?))** "I have a map right here! You're just outside of Anthurium Village and Town!" Meredy told us handing us the map so we could see for ourselves.

"I think we should go shopping now!" I exclaim. All the girls jump up and down with glee as all of the guys just look at us with not-so happy expressions. "At the guys expense of course.."

* * *

**Lucy: Harley! Why is Harley so...  
Pie: Having trouble finding a suitable word?  
*Pie smirks*  
Natsu: What about weird?  
Lucy: Is that the only descriptive word you know -.-  
Natsu: No! I know umm.. DELICIOUS!  
Pie: Of course. Seriously Lucy how do you put up with this guy?  
Lucy: Its a wonder to even me!  
Natsu: Hey! I'm not weird like Lucy  
Pie: I disagree o.o You have a flying blue cat and you EAT FIRE  
Lucy: Come on Natsu you have to agree thats weird  
Natsu: Hmmph!?  
Pie: Looks like little Natsu is annoyed!  
Lucy: Uh sorry Natsu?  
Natsu: I won't fall for that so easily!  
*Natsu uses hands to block his ears  
Natsu: LA LA LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING  
Lucy: I wasn't saying anything..  
*Lucy sweatdrops*  
Natsu: I might forgive you... if...  
Lucy: If... what?  
Natsu: BUY ME FOOOOD!  
Lucy: Once a food devourer always a food devourer! Fine!  
Natsu: YAY!  
*Natsu stuffs his face with food*  
Pie: Okaaaay then...  
Pie: Soooo sorry that it isn't at least 2k words! I need to stop it here though... I promise the next chapter will be 3k at least!  
Lucy: Review please! Support is always welcome! ^.^  
Pie: Peace out peeps!**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Look and Guild

**Lucy: SHOPPING TIME!  
Natsu: O.O My food money...  
*Jewels fly out of Natsu's wallet*  
Pie: Suck it up Natsu and go buy Lucy something expensive!  
Lucy: Yay stuff!  
*Natsu sweatdrops*  
Lucy: Lets see I want this, this, this, this, oh and don't forget this  
Natsu: This is going to be hell..  
Pie: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_**Previously on Dragon Stars...**_

"_I have a map right here! You're just outside of Anthurium Village and Town!" Meredy told us handing us the map so we could see for ourselves._

"_I think we should go shopping now!" I exclaim. All the girls jump up and down with glee as all the guys just look at us with not-so happy expressions. "At the guys expense of course.."_

* * *

**Chapter 3: A New Look and Guild**

**Lucy POV**

_Ah. Shopping! I love shopping, especially when I don't have to pay. _I was combing through the racks and racks of clothes. I ended up picking a few shirts in different colors, some sundresses, assorted shoes and some jeans. When I finally walked out of the first store we went to, I had one bag of purchased items. That was sure to go up. Glancing at the list I made of stores to go to I made my way towards the next one...

_My List:  
Clingy Clothes - __**Check  
**__Stellar Stella's -_ _**Not Checked  
**__BEE Utiful Bling - __**Not Checked  
**__Marvelous Magic - __**Not Checked**__  
Hungry Weapons - __**Not Checked**__  
Lingering Lessons - __**Not Checked  
**__Weirdness - __**Not Checked**_

We all decided to meet up at the Centre once we were done. We were all going in pairs. A girl with a guy! I was with Natsu. Natsu saw my list and his eyes went big. _It's not that many stores, is it? Its only seven stores.._

* * *

_**At Stellar Stella's...**_

_This town is awesome! It's so focused on magic! Almost 90% of the population here use magic! There are so many magic stores! Of course I picked Stellar Stella's first because its a stellar spirit magic concentrated store. _Walking into the store I immediately notice that the wall is decorated with many constellations and the floor looks like the clear sky as if we are walking in the sky.

A kind looking lady in her mid 30's notices me and strolls over, showing me lots of celestial related magic. I saw a magical whip. The whip is similar to mine but this one you can absorb your magic into it and depending on the user it can have varying effects. Almost all magic stores carry these. I drop the whip into my basket and continue looking around.

There was a metal rack that spins if you push on it. It had many keys hanging on the metal. Mostly all silver keys yet there was one Magnesium Key. _I thought these were rare, why are there so many in stores. _Flicking through the keys, I find a few I wouldn't mind on my team. I sweep the white key to Chilke, the Rooster and two silver keys; to Fornax, the Furnace, Sagitta, the Arrow. I figured Sagitta would pair well with Sagittarius and Fornax could help Natsu in a pinch.

When I walked over to literary section of the store I saw a particular book that caught my eye. It was _The Stellar Art of Celestial Magic. _Flipping through the book it had countless spells that I have never heard of. Seeming like a good idea to get it I dumped it into the basket along with the other goods I had picked up.

I head back to the weapons area of the store and something I hadn't seen before that captured my attention. Its a short retractable sword that has a holding area for keys. You call out the certain key and it shoots to the top making summoning easy. So it's easily put away and capable as a short sword and key holder. Its the last object I place in my bag, now just to pay for the objects.

I skip over happily to the cashier. As she begins scanning the objects, Natsu starts sweating heavily. When the total is rung up he looked faint and slowly passed over the money to pay for the objects. Three bags added to the current harem.

"On to the next store!" I yell with vigor. Natsu just stares at me, clutching his jewel bag closely.

_Stellar Stella's - __**Check**_

* * *

_**At BEE Utiful Bling...**_

_Now to step away from magic a little. I need some better jewelry. Natsu pales at the sight of this particular store. Its an expensive jewelry shop, who wouldn't be afraid! _I browse around the countless chains. Silver. Gold. Platinum. Plastic. You name it they got it. The walls were lined with pictures of jewelry being worn and the floor was filled with black tiling.

A snotty sales lady walks up to me with horrible sales antics and the manager behind her shaking his head and swearing majorly. Its pretty obvious that she's a newbie. Eventually I find a silver chain bracelet beautifully crafted with an silver plated area that spells out 'Lucy'. I throw it into the now not empty basket and continue looking around.

In the corner of the store I found a gold anklet with fakes of the twelve gold zodiac keys hanging on the chains. Natsu looks at me eyeing the jewelry and just sighs while putting it in the basket. Knowing inevitably it'll end up there.

_Thats all I need in this store... _I happily strolled over to the check out and forced Natsu to pay for the few expensive items I picked out.

"Back to Magic!" I excitedly exclaim. Heading to the next store with a skip in my step I find Natsu as pale as ever.

_BEE Utiful Bling -__**Check**_

* * *

_**At Marvelous Magic...**_

_Ah just the store I really needed to visit. I need some of that magical jewelry.. _The store is a rainbow color to show they support and carry items for all types of magic.

A salesman comes over to me asking if I need anything and I tell him what I'm looking for. He shows me to the magical jewelry area. I shuffle through the various rings, necklaces and trinkets until I find a bracelet. If you tap the bracelet it shoots a small burst of magic into your system. Really good in a pinch. I grab a few of them and throw them into the basket. Still looking through the jewelry I find a ring unleashes your second origin. Although if you aren't wearing the ring, it will fade and you need to put it back on to find it once again. I get enough for the whole guild and drop them one by one into the basket.

I headed over to the book section of the store. What can I say I love reading! I pick through the books and find one called _The Second Origin. _That could help with those rings I'm getting. I throw a copy into the basket along with the other things I'm getting. Looks like that's all I really need. Time to go pay.

The cashier nodded as she checked out my items and once again I made Natsu pay for everything like the considerate friend I am.

"To the next store we go!" I shriek as Natsu pales even more.

_Marvelous magic - __**Check**_

* * *

_**At Hungry Weapons...**_

_The name of the store is pretty creepy. But I need some weapons my whip and my spirits aren't gonna cut it alone. I won't be getting too much from the store but what I do get will hopefully make me a lot stronger._ As I walk into the brightly lit store the salesman looks Natsu and I over then proceeds to blatantly ignores us.

I begin to search in the 'short weapons' area. I accidentally cut myself with a blood, cursing while sucking my finger I continue looking through the items. Eventually I stumble across a scimitar and I'm sold. Carefully I place two of the curved swords into the basket.

Now I need something so hold all of my new items. I went over to the weapon holding area to look for something to hold two sharp scimitar's. Scouting a small attachable sheath that was perfectly suited for a scimitar. She grabbed two of those and threw them into the basket.

Thats all I need here. I really didn't need much so without further ado I got the items paid for and started towards the next store.

_Hungry Weapons - __**Check**_

* * *

_**At Lingering Lessons...**_

_Yes! Finally this is the place I wanted to go to most! I could always use lessons to help improve my magic._ I set my fifteen bags down and run into the store. An elderly lady ran the shop, she smiled at me her whole face benign.

"Hi miss. I would like a Celestial Spirit Mage Training Lesson." I told her. She nodded happily and called for a tall man.

He came out of the back room and stretched his arm out for me to shake, "Glad to meet you, This particular lesson takes at least a few hours," Natsu's jaw dropped, "You're the Salamander aren't you? We have Fire Mage lessons as well,"

"I don't need any lessons!" He started breathing fire around childishly, "I can control my fire perfectly! See!" The man who was going to teach facepalmed and shooed Natsu out of the store. I told him I would meet him in the food court.

"Hello Miss. Heartphilia, my name is Luka." He told me. He then formally bowed. I curtsied in respond and then laughed.

"No need for honorifics just call me Lucy!" I informed him while giggling.

"Very well then, Lucy we will start with your Spirit summoning abilities," he counseled, "Mind telling me what you can do at the moment?" I nodded and proceeded to tell him. "So you can summon two golden keys at one time, you have contracts with 10 of the 12 zodiac spirits and can use Urano Metria. Is that correct?" I nod once again.

"Very well then, let us begin. Start by concentrating your magic." I began concentrating. "Now close your eyes" My eyes automatically fluttered closed, "Imagine one of your spirits power source and mold it into a ball then try another spirit and concentrate on keeping them in this world." I imagined Virgo and Gemini.

After a few hours my energy was completely drained and I collapsed. The blue and pink energy sources that had been floating in the air immediately disappeared as well.

"That concludes this lesson. Continue this exercise every day. I predict that after a month of this daily exercise your magic container will have increased enough to be able to sustain three spirits in this world for a maximum of two hours." Luka instructed me, "Your friend already paid you may leave." I bowed gracefully and left in search of Natsu

_Lingering Lessons - __**Checked**_

* * *

_**At the food court...**_

I walked into the food court and immediately found Natsu pigging at a local _Cowardly Cow_. Drinking milk and eating ice cream like a pig.. or I guess a cow? I marched over there and dragged him away to the last store.

* * *

_**At Weirdness...**_

_Last store... Weirdness carries... Weird stuff. I probably won't end up buying too much here. Probably to Natsu's wallet's relief. _The store walls were horribly mismatched and the wood flooring was green.

I looked around for a while shuffling through some really weird items until I found something. Something actually worthwhile in this awkward store. It was a black leather belt with neon green swirls on it and it had clips to hang whatever the hell I wanted on it. _Totally sold!_ I grabbed the belt and determined that I probably wouldn't get anything else here.

I walked up to the cashier and had Natsu buy the belt for me. Natsu looked very relieved that was all I decided to get

_Weirdness -_ _**Checked**_

_Shopping done! _**((A/N: That was fun to write.. Waaah it's over))**

* * *

_**At the centre...**_

Once we got the the centre I noticed that everyone was already there and they were just waiting for us, when they saw us they just glared.

"You've been gone for 7 hours!" Erza screamed at us. Natsu cowered in fear.

"Erza I had a training lesson that lasted a few hours that's why we're so late" I calmly explained. Erza noticeably calmed down after I said that. Every girl had about twenty or so bags and I only had fifteen bags.

"Everyone lets go back to the grassy plain to get all of our stuff sorted out and start our guild!" I order and with that we all went back to the grassy field.

* * *

_**At the empty grassy field...**_

"Erza, Wendy, Levy, Juvia, Cana, Lets go take stock!" I yelled "You perverts better not look over here!" For precaution I summoned Aries and had her put up a wool wall between the guys and us.

Here's what I ended up buying: few shirts in different colors, some sundresses, assorted shoes, some jeans, a magical whip, two silver keys, one white key, _The Stellar Art of Celestial Magic, _the retractable sword/key holder, a silver 'Lucy' bracelet, a gold anklet with fakes of the twelve gold zodiac keys hanging on the chains, six magic bracelets, nine second origin rings, _The Second Origin_, two scimitars and the sheaths, and my belt.

I went behind the wool wall and gave each boy a second origin ring. I went back behind the wool wall and gave each of the girls a second origin ring, keeping one for myself. Five magic bracelets also went to the girls. One each and one for myself as well.

After a few hours of gossiping and putting things on we finally took down the walls. The boys jaws dropped to the ground in shock.

Erza was in her normal armor with the magic ring and bracelet on. Nothing else was really different about her because everything was stored away.

Wendy had her blue hair in two braids down both sides. She was wearing a sleeveless white dress with turquoise lace lining the bottom and a pair of turquoise flats. She had the magic ring and bracelet on. She had a small stick in her hand that enhanced her healing, a clip in her hair that enhanced her healing, and a microphone that went up to her mouth. The microphone could summon her choice of any healing materials she may need.

Levy didn't do much with her hair, she chose to leave it as it normally was. She was wearing an orange cami with a jean jacket, white shorts, glasses and sandals. Like everyone else she had the magic ring and bracelet. She had a belt on with many assorted knives and daggers on it. She was holding a kindle **((A/N: I DON'T OWN AMAZON OR KINDLE)) **with every book known to existence on it.

Juvia had her hair straightened and had it down. She was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with a pair of short jeans and blue flats. Again she had the magic ring and bracelet. She had bag of magical water tied to her jeans. The water turned into a whip at her command. She also had lots of assorted jewelry everywhere.

Cana.. uh Cana was drinking the whole time we shopped so the only new stuff she had was the magic ring and bracelet.

I had my hair in a side pony tail on the left. I was wearing a sleeveless green sundress with flowers decorating the bottom, the belt making the top look like a shirt and the bottom like a skirt, green gloves, and black combat boots. The magical whip was attached to my belt, the retractable sword/key was attached to the same side as the belt and on the other side there were two scimitar in their sheaths. I was wearing the magical bracelet and ring. Around my ankle I had the gold anklet with fakes of the twelve gold zodiac keys around my right leg. On my wrist I had a silver bracelet that spelled 'Lucy' on it. In one hand I held both _The Stellar Art of Celestial Magic _and _The Second Origin. _

"Now that we have shopping out of the way. Its time to start Fairy Zanto!" I shouted happily. Everyone yelled their assent.

"Now" Erza began, "Jellal said we need a name, Fairy Zanto, members, Natsu, Gray, Levy, Elfman, Juvia, Cana, Lucy, Happy, Charle and myself, an insignia, I was thinking the Fairy Tail symbol but its crumbled and has an X over it, and a guild leader. Who should be the guild leader." As she said that everyone looked at her expectantly. I mean who's better fit to be the guild master than her.

"Erza!" We all shouted at the same time.

Erza turned a shade of pink. I've never seen her blush before. "If you guys think I should.." We all nodded furiously. "Well all we need to do now is get registered as a legal guild and build a guild!"

"But The Magic Council is so far from here" Levy pointed out. If Harley could bring us here. She could bring us to the Council right?

"Gate of the Bunny, I open thee! Harlequin" In a flash of a baby pink smoke Harley appeared.

"What do you need hime?" Harley asked.

"I need you to teleport all of us to the Magic Council. Can you do that?" I questioned. The Bunny just smiled and nodded yes. A light enveloped me as before and when the light faded we were standing before a dazed Council.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" A Council member demanded.

Erza took the lead, "We are here to become a legal guild." She stated boldly.

"Name?, members?, an insignia? and guild leader?" Another Council member asked.

"Name, Fairy Zanto, Members, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Levy McGarden, Elfman Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Cana Alberona, Lucy Heartphilia, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Charle and Erza Scarlet, Insignia, the Fairy Tail symbol but its crumbled and has an X over it, and Guild Leader, Erza Scarlet." Erza responds. The Magic Council stared at us and started talking amongst themselves. They nodded a confirmation at us and got to work on the paperwork. Erza had to go help them and we stood there in boredom for hours. Hell Natsu started playing a game with Gray, thats how bored he was.

Eventually after boredom filled hours Erza yelled in victory. She held up a hundred papers in one hand and rose it to the air. Fairy Zanto all yelled in victory along with Erza.

"Finally Fairy Zanto is founded." I muttered. We will over take Fairy Tail! We had Harley teleport all of us back to the Anthurium area.

With that we got to work building our guild. We all made one floor for ourselves plus the bar. I summoned Virgo and Loke and had them work with us. In a few days we had a ten floor guild.

_Fairy Zanto's Blueprint:_

_First Floor: Bar and Job Requests_

_Second Floor: Erza's Floor_

_Third Floor: Natsu and Happy's Floor_

_Fourth Floor: Gray's Floor_

_Fifth Floor: Lucy's Floor_

_Sixth Floor: Levy's Floor_

_Seventh Floor: Juvia's Floor_

_Eighth Floor: Elfman's Floor_

_Ninth Floor: Cana's Floor_

_Tenth Floor: Wendy and Charle's Floor_

We had a banner up that said 'Fairy Zanto, Remnants of Fairies, To a new guild and start' and we partied until everyone passed out from too much beer.

* * *

**A/N: There we go 3,199 words! o.o That took too long... I couldn't write this on the 8th so I ended up writing all of it on the 7th... o.O Screw Fanfiction I'm going to play video games. **

**Edit: I messed up with excluding people.. whoops edited them in.. thanks to those who told me.. **

**Peace out Peeps!**


	4. Chapter 4: Book Training?

**A/N: Uhhhhhhh o.O I don't know what to write about... well I promised to update every other day... and even though not many people are reading this... Eh who cares! Now I really don't expect this story in a whole to be short. I'm aiming for 50k at least.. Holy cheese balls thats like 25 chapters... O.O Save meeee... Wait I asked for this... I had no idea what I was getting into.. I'm getting too lazy to write conversations ^.^ So here are blocks of A/N text**

**Prepare yourself! The next few chapters is a lot of training.. Sorry! I actually originally only wrote this story because I wanted to write Lucy really strong.. hehe And yes I know I use Lucy's POV too much.. Its going to mainly be her POV But occasionally I'll slip in other POV's  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail :-/ sadly...**

**On a completely different note, check out The Star's Reliable Lion. Its a LoLu aka LokexLucy by me and my friend Lightstar11. I must say, READ CHAPTER 4... Two characters are introduced in that chapter that are my absolute favorites... I'm actually jealous that I put them in a collab story.. I love my creations so much.. *tear* **

**Also check out Lightstar11's stories. She has her main story, StiCy aka StingxLucy and a few others like RoLu and NaLu vs GraLu. So check her out and check The Star's Reliable Lion! Thanks a ton! Enough rambling. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_**Previously on Dragon Stars...**_

_We had a banner up that said 'Fairy Zanto, Remnants of Fairies, To a new guild and start' and we partied until everyone passed out from too much beer._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Book Training?**

**Lucy POV**

"Books can train you?!" Natsu practically screamed in my ear. I sigh. _Natsu is just so dense! I said I was going to go train with my book. What does he think the book is going to stand up and start talking?!_

"Natsu.. I'm - going - to - read - the - book." I say slowly, "The - book - has - information - in - it, I - am - going - to - teach - myself - based - on - what - the - book - has - written - in - it" When I finish talking to him like the idiot he is he stops for a moment, looking like he's processing what I said.

His face light up like a light bulb. _Finally he figu-_, "You're going to cast a spell on the book that makes it talk! Very smart Luce" he exclaims. _**Facepalm. **_"Luce you're going to get less smart if you keep hitting yourself" Natsu admonished worriedly. _**Facepalm. Facepalm. **_"You're so weird Luce."

"Whatever Natsu, Just listen I'm going to be in that forest over there training okay?" I inform him. He looks hopeful for a moment.  
"Could I come with you" He asks softly. _Arg.. He's just going to get in my way and complain the whole time._

"No" I reply quickly.

"Luce~, Why not?" Natsu questions annoyingly.

"You're gonna get bored and interfere with my training" I tell him what I was thinking the whole time.

"No I won't" He argues.

"Yes you will" I argue back.

"No I won't"

"Yes you will"

"No I won't"

"YES you will"

"No I won't"

"YES YOU WILL" I literally shout in his ear. He looks down dejectedly. I almost feel bad for him. Until Natsu walks away from me, then seeing Gray with his shirt off.

"Stripper!" He yelled, attempting to get into a fight.

"Flame Brain!" Gray called back.

"Squinty Eyes!"

"Droopy Eyes!"

I just roll my eyes, **((A/N: See what I did there? Hehe)) **grabbing my copy of _The Stellar Art of Celestial Magic_, I rush to the forest. There are many rocks and trees here for me to practice shooting my magic on.

Of course I can't forget my trainer! "Gate of the Goat, I open thee. Capricorn!" In a flash of light my trusty, goatman appeared. He looked slightly confused as to why I summoned him. In response I hold up the book and he nods knowingly.

"Miss. Heartphilia I must check your magic levels before we begin," Capricorn commented. A red tick mark grows on my head.

"Come on Capricorn I told you, you can just call me Lucy. No need to be so respectful." I wink playfully. He nods to show that he understands.

Goatman places his hands over my heart and begins murmuring strange words. Then in bright red font, somewhat similar to Levy's magic, a large fourteen appears for a moment and then disappears. We both sweatdrop.

Capricorn mutters softly under his breath, "This is going to take a lot of work"

"Hey I hear that!" I bonked his head playfully. Then my eyes grew serious. _Time to get to work. _Goatman starts to flip through the pages of the book I picked up. His eyes grew.

"Mi-Lucy how did you acquire this book?" He asks.

"I bought it at a store. Why?" I reply cautiously.

"This magic.. Its all.. this book is incredibly rare.. how could it be in a store." He begins trailing off multiple times. He stops at a certain page and points to a seemingly random spell. "This is the perfect spell to start you off. It's a strange spell. It starts off as weak as a high-five and gradually as you continue to use it, it strengthens to the point of explosive bomb power." He hands me an item that looks like a lollipop. One of those giant rainbow lollipops they sell at fairs. "When you lick this it will tell you how high the power of the spell currently is."

"Now attempt the spell" Capricorn instructed. I read the spell.

_Talk with heaven, Chat in hell..._

_The stars from each dimension..._

_Come out to speak..._

_Your brilliance will shine..._

_Open thy portal to the the malicious and the good..._

_Go Play..._

_**Still Stars!**_

I began chanting the words on the page. As I finished each line the air seemed to ripple and translucent balls of light started appearing. "Still Stars!" The nearly invisible balls of light turned solid and throw themselves against a rock only about the size of my head. The light hit the rock repeatedly and when the attack was finished there wasn't even a dent in the rock. I stared at it with dismay.

Capricorn laughed, "I told you it starts off very weak!" He instructed me to lick the lollipop and I did so. _Still Stars Power - Below Weak. _Goatman stifles back a chuckle by biting his lip.

"Try this one. It takes half of your urrent magic power but it is quite powerful and isn't a spell" He flips through the pages and points to another attack. 'Sun's Wrath'

"Sun's Wrath" I murmur. At those words my whole body heats up, I can feel my eyes changing and power courses through me. Flexing my wrist I point at a rock and a flame shoots from my fingertips. I shoot multiple targets and each target explodes. I hear a soft, child-like, girly voice telling me to think of heat. Following the voices orders I think of only heat and I can hear Capricorn shouting things, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Lucy," He stares at me in shock, "What did you do?" I notice that he is sweating profusely and looks a bit faint. "The air suddenly turned unbearable heated" My eyes widen.. Did I do that just by thinking about hot stuff?

"Ah no matter. On to the next spell. This is to dispel the power you are receiving." he motions towards the book 'Calmed Sun'.

"Calmed Sun" I mutter. The power coursing through my veins diminishes and my eyes return to their previous color.

Capricorn shows me another spell by the name of 'Moon's Healing'

"Moon's Healing" I breathed. A dark feeling overtook my body. My eyes turned a pitch black and I unconsciously smirked sadistically.

"Watcha want gramps" I berate. Capricorn looks shocked. I extend my arms out and dark beams shoot from my hands. One of them accidentally hits goatman. He flies backwards into a tree. A manly child-like voice whispers to me, telling me I can heal him. Lifting my hands over his body his injuries fade. Capricorn points to the book and I read the spell 'Sister's comfort'

"Sister's Comfort" My eyes fade back to their original color and my normal bright personality comes bouncing back. Capricorn stares at me.

"Heh Sorry!" I apologize. Capricorn smiles acceptingly and I know I have been forgiven.

"That spell is quite dangerous but pretty powerful. I would recommend the sun spell over the moon. Maybe I should teach you the whole set of astronomical spells" he muttered the last part to himself.

"Yes! Please Cappy teach me the whole set." He raises his eyebrow at the new nickname.

"Ok fine I will teach you the whole set but you must increase your magic power first." He had me do the same exercise that I did at Lingering Lessons.

* * *

_**3 hours later...**_

I collapsed in exhaustion after around three hours had passed. Capricorn nodded in respect. He mumbled a few words under his breath and the number seventeen flashed in the air just like Levy's solid script. Goatman nodded again in acknowledgement.

"I'm going to head back for now. Repeat the process everyday! We can begin learning the rest of the spells when your magic container is bigger." With that Capricorn disappeared.

I walked back to the guild and rode the elevator to my floor. My floor had everything and anything I could want. My spirits made sure of that. Working on my floor way more than anyone elses. I jumped onto my bed slipping in between the covers and fell fast asleep.

* * *

_**The next morning...**_

_Bonk_

"Damnit Natsu you need to stop getting so close to my face" I muttered. Natsu was in my room looking at me.

"I was gonna wake you up Luce!" He whined, "I wanna fight you!"

"'I've only been training for a day!" I scream finally getting more awake.

"Whatever fight me!" He responded.

"Fine but outside! I am not going to let you destroy the new guild already.." We both got in the elevator together and an annoying song came up..

_Pie! Pie pie pie pie pie pie! PIE~ PIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YEAH!_

I was all too happy when we finally got out of the damned elevator.

"Mina! Natsu wants to fight me. We'll be outside if you need us!" I shout before exiting the guild with the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"I'm all fired up Luce!" He yells before attempting a Fire Dragon's Punch. I close my eyes and started dancing, easily evading his moves gracefully.

_Talk with heaven, Chat in hell..._

_The stars from each dimension..._

_Come out to speak..._

_Your brilliance will shine..._

_Open thy portal to the the malicious and the good..._

_Go Play..._

_**Still Stars!**_

Little balls of light began to pelt Natsu. He smirks.

"Is that supposed to hurt?" He asks. _That look.._ I snap.

"Sun's Wrath" My eyes turn a murderous red. My whole aura turns deadly. I am literally giving off extreme heat. I point at him and a wave of fire bullets pelt him ferociously. He eats the bullets and thanks me for the meal

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" I gently dodge the beam. The girl childs voice comes to me again telling me to switch forms. Form? What could she mean... The moon? I glance at Natsu punching wildly.. _its worth a shot._

"Moon's Healing" My eyes turn black and my aura turns darkly mysterious. I stretch my arms towards Natsu and streams of light explode from my fingertips hitting Natsu in every area possible. He got knocked back few yards unconscious.

Whistling and clapping suddenly approached my ears. Turning around I saw the guild clapping. I blushed and rushed over to Natsu. Holding my hands over Natsu the cuts and bruises disappeared leaving Natsu cleaner than before. My eyes fade back. I glance over to the guild open mouthed in shock.

I jogged back to them, winked and motioned to the forest before heading there. _I need to get stronger. Natsu isn't a match for Laxus and my power was greatly drained fighting Natsu. I need to be able to beat Natsu without breaking a sweat._

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! Why is it that whenever I finish a chapter of this story its ridiculously hot and I'm all restless.. SERIOUSLY What is up with that! Anyways thanks to all the support I recieved. I refresh my email so often hoping for an alert or favorite or review and when I get an email I'm like jumping for joy and wanting to go write the next chapter! Support is greatly appreciated! Review! ^.^ **

**By the way, if you don't read my other story (Collab) The Star's Reliable Lion.. The set of spells she's learning is the astronomical spells. I loved the characters in that story so I couldn't help putting spells in here about them. I was thinking about putting them in this story as well but originality is key! Sorry couldn't resist... Anyways... **

**Really sorry if its OOC, Trying my best to keep them in character!**

**Peace out Peeps!**


	5. Chapter 5: CAPRICORN! I WILL KILL YOU!

**A/N: Yo! Me is back! Remember to read and review! Everytime I get a review I get a warm and fuzzy feeling and I begin wanting to write even more! Even follows and favorites make me happy! :) Happiness is good so please Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

**Don't forget to check out 'The Star's Reliable Lion' and look at my friend: Lightstar11 :D Go ahead! Go ahead! *pushes with spoon* Go read!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own... Fairy Tail... WAAAAAAAHHH**

***Eats pie* On with the story!**

* * *

_**Previously on Dragon Stars...**_

_I jogged back to them, winked and motioned to the forest before heading there. I need to get stronger. Natsu isn't a match for Laxus and my power was greatly drained fighting Natsu. I need to be able to beat Natsu without breaking a sweat._

* * *

**Chapter 5: CAPRICORN! I WILL KILL YOU!  
**

**Lucy POV**

_Peace. Utter peace. Beautiful peace. Seemingly endless peace. I hate it. Ugh curse you Capricorn! _I was sitting on a rock. More precisely sitting on a rock at the edge of a waterfall. Leaning precariously off the side. I was supposed to be meditating but how am I supposed to meditate when I'm 5 CENTIMETERS FROM FALLING TO MY DOOM.

"Okay Lucy, You can come back now." Capricorn yelled from the bottom of the waterfall. Oh yeah and I was supposed to get down.. without magic. He expected me to climb down rocks to get to the comforting growls of the forest.

I jumped to a rock hanging off the side and jumped to the next. Continuing this and cursing at the newly dubbed 'Cappy'. My curses faded as I approached the bottom, I finally made it the the bottom and Cappy looks at me as if to say 'Took you long enough'. I respond to his silent antics with a glare.

Goatman laughs and motions towards my normal running spot. Nodding I head over there without a word. Capricorn and I communicate without many words nowadays. I've been training for weeks and my magic container has steadily increased every day. Much to Cappy's enjoyment. I swear it was like he died that time I told him how I never trained, I could literally see the knife entering his heart.

* * *

"_Hey Cappy! I'm ready for my training today!" I shouted with excitement. Capricorn's eyes glittered dangerously. I sweatdropped, today was going to be one LONG day._

"_Ugh Damn you Goatboy!" I mutter under my breath. Why was I pissed off? Easy.. I was carrying a boulder around the same size as me. Yep I was pretty sure I was about to die. My arms were so close to giving out. Just as my arms were ready to be crushed I dropped the rock at my feet, nearly missed crushing the life out of my toes. _

"_Capricorn! I'm going to kill you.." I threaten hollowly. He simply chuckled. We both knew I couldn't kill him even if I wanted to. _

"_How long have you been training Lucy? Its like you haven't trained at all!" He admonished, yet as he said the last sentence he began to pale, "You HAVE been training.. right?" He weakly asked._

"_Um Cappy.. I haven't trained since I was under Dad's care.." I admitted. As soon as those words were spoken I could literally see a cleaver in his chest. He fainted and his soul tried to escape from him in shock._

* * *

Yeah you could say he was in shock.. But in my defense Fairy Tail distracted me from training! Fairy Tail.. I wonder how their training is going. My training is going very well! My schedule consists of.. An hour of meditating on the edge of that waterfall first thing in the morning, next on the list was running aimlessly for another hour, then I would use Still Star's until I exhausted all of my magic power, sleep (My favorite part), wake up, start increasing my magic power, and then return to the guild to sleep once again. It was a very tiring ritual but I can almost feel my magic power rising each day.

"Cappy! Mind checking my magic container?" He simply nods to my words. Another thing, he nods _a lot_! Goatman waves his hands expertly over my body and murmurs inaudible words. Giant red letters appeared spelling out eighty-three, with hearts in the holes of the e's. Capricorn sighed contently. My magic power has increased a lot. I could cast either of the two astronomical spells I had learned with absolute ease. I could cast it a record of sixteen times before passing out.

"Lucy, your magic power is much higher than when you started training. I believe I will teach you the third astronomical spell. Keep in mind there are ten astronomical spells" Capricorn informed me. At those words I jumped up and down in pure happiness. He grabbed the book I had purchased and started flipping through it, he stopped at a certain page and gestured toward the book. Glancing over I see the spell is called 'Neptune's Frozen Heart'. _Lets do this!_

"Neptune's Frozen Heart!" I screech moving my arms in a defensive maneuver. A cold gas-like substance surrounded me in a similar pattern as a tornado. Slowly the mist began to clear if you paid very close attention you could see my eyes absorbing the cold atmosphere. When the whole process was completed my eyes turned a hazy shade of their normal blue and I had a chilling cold aura around me.

Testing my power, I flick my wrist toward an offending tree. The tree immediately froze, icicles hanging from the branches. Capricorn looks surprised and bows respectfully. He then motions toward a darker part of the forest and mouths something I can't understand. An angry monster comes bounding out of the darkness and immediately notices me, deciding to pounce, he quickly lunges for me. I gracefully dodge and glare at Capricorn meaningfully. Continuing to evade the monsters attacks I begin to notice a pattern.

_Slash. Slash. Claw. Slash. Slash. Stomp. Repeat. _This particular monster has a pattern. Interesting. I plan my dancing to dodge the attacks with ease, its not a thought anymore I just do it automatically. Flicking my wrist at the monster seems to only freeze it for a few milliseconds as it radiates a heated presence.

A voice whispers to me, _**Why hello there. I am the guardian of Neptune. **__Um hi there. Now isn't a great time to introduce yourself. _I barely dodge the next attack. _**It is indeed a good time to meet you. Attempt a guardian skill, it will end this match quickly. **__I don't even know how to cast that! _

Quickly I try to use the guardian skill. One problem, what am I supposed to say!? I continue to skillfully dance away from the monster's attacks. Until I see a blue-haired girl walk into the clearing. She looks shocked at the monster and the battle that is occurring. LEVY!? I get distracted for a moment and the monster manages a slash to my face. Thats going to leave a scar..

The monster forgets my presence and starts toward the new target. _Oh HELL NO!_ I spring in front of Levy and screamed at the top of my lungs, "SECRET GUARDIAN SKILL: POSEIDON'S CHILLED ANGER" The cold air around me solidifies into a trident. It looks like a three pointed pitchfork, it's coated in flames but the flames are ice cold. I throw the weapon at the beast and shards of ice peel off of the trident and pelt themselves toward the monster, hitting the same time as the weapon does. The offending beast falls over, dead. With one problem out of the way, I deal with the next one.

"CAPRICORN, GET OVER HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" I scream. Capricorn seems to cower a bit in fear before regaining his poker face.

"It was to test your power, forgive me Lucy" He bowed politely. I sighed and forgave him. He still seemed wary of me and my anger.

Poking at a spell under the previous one, I read it and nodded.

"Solidified Gas" And my eyes became less hazy, the air evened out.

"Sorry Lu-chan.. I've been wondering what you have been doing here" Levy said sheepishly, "So I sorta followed you and watched your training" I nod to show I'm not mad. Capricorn taps me to get my attention.

He jabbed his finger at another spell. _Another one? Fine... I think I have enough power for another one. _'Venus's Natural Beauty'

"Venus's Natural Beauty" A brilliant flash occurred. Once the flash disappeared Levy gasped. When I looked at her with a confused face, she held up a mirror for me to see. My jaw couldn't have hit the floor faster. My hair was extremely shiny and vibrant and the side ponytail suddenly looked like the best hairstyle in the world and my easy to train in outfit became a baby blue gown that trailed on the ground, I even had a flower necklace gracing my neckline.

_**Hello there my beauty. **__Oh hi! I was wondering, who are the guardians? __**Guardians are the eight beings who protect the sun and the moon. They previously held a lot of royal power. I am Venus, I am aware that you have already met Neptune. Correct? We protect the Sun and the Moon whom you have also met. **__Oh.._

_What kind of power do you hold? _I swear I could see her smirk. _**I am a seductress.. No straight male can defeat you when partnered with me. **_My eyes went wide with surprise. _**Would you like to test the theory? Attempt to battle, what's his name... Natsu~ You like him right? **__N-No I don't! But maybe I will battle him.. _I make up my mind, pulling Levy behind me back towards the guild.

* * *

"NATSU! COME HERE!" I shout once we get to the guild. Natsu walks towards me sheepishly.

"Listen Luce if this is about the time I used your toothbrush as a toilet plunger then I-" I cut him off.

"YOU USED MY TOOTHBRUSH IN THE TOILET!?" I screech, "THIS WAS A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT THING! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT!"

I glare at him. Suddenly he runs out of the guild. The whole guild was wide-eyed in confusion. However a few minutes later he came running back. Huffing and Puffing, the whole deal, with a new toothbrush in his hand.

He looked confused himself. "Here?" He questioned himself. _**Haha! Thats the power of beauty my dear! **_I loosened my glare and he looked less confused. "So, Luce what did you want me for then?"

"Up for a battle Natsu?" I ask smirking, I already know the answer.

"Yeah! I'm all fired up!" He yelled, "But Luce, maybe you want to change?" Natsu glanced at my outfit.

"I'm fine Natsu don't worry" I sigh. As I sigh the whole guild's male population becomes nervous and sweaty. Natsu attempts a punch which I gracefully dodge although it hits a part of the gown, ripping it ever so slightly.

_**HOW DARE HE RUIN YOUR BEAUTY! GUARDIAN SKILL! GUARDIAN SKILL! USE MY GUARDIAN SKILL! **_Wow she's angry.. why not? I should know all the power my spells contain.

"Secret Guardian Skill: Aphrodite's Burning Charm" I breathe huskily. I began to glimmer a bit and all of the males, including Natsu completely stop what they are doing.

"What may I do for you Mistress Lucy" They all ask at the same time. I simply giggle and glancing at the book cast the counterspell.

"Medusa's Stone Body" A bright light flashes and I'm left as regular ol' Lucy. The guys snap out of their trance and continue doing what they were doing before I challenged Natsu. Natsu just stares at me in shock. I wink, "That's the power of a Beauty Goddess"

"Yo-You beat me, TWICE!" Natsu yelled, "I am officially training with you!" With that Natsu and Happy latched onto my arm, refusing to let go.

With a sigh I head back into the forest dragging one Natsu and Happy behind me.

* * *

"Ok so I'm going to summon the Magnesium key I-"

Natsu interrupted me, "I bought it.."

"Fine, I'm going to summon the Magnesium key that YOU bought for me. Watch and learn" I bring out the white key and move in it a sideways eight pattern.

"I am the person who connects the road to the stellar spirit world... Thou shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Open a door to the Rooster, Gallum!" A red light explodes, when the sudden light disappears, there is a man standing there. He has crazy disheveled red hair and big brown eyes. His outfit is a brown tee shirt with a brown cotton jacket along with brown shorts. He is wearing red-ish brown shoes. His left leg is decorated with a tattoo of a rooster.

"Hello! I am the Rooster, Gallum at your service milady" Gallum bowed with respect in front of me. I merely winked at the Rooster.

"Heya! I'm Lucy. I hope we can become friends!" I smile brightly at the new spirit.

He strokes his imaginary beard, "Friend? You clearly are something else milady. It seems like the rumors of a kind Holder mage was correct."

Blushing I ask, "Rumors of me? I'm not that special! I just love my spirits. I mean they are and always have been my best friends!" Gallum nodded in assent.

"Well I do hope we can become friends!" I cheerfully say, "Say hi to my other spirits for me!" I wave goodbye as the Rooster vanishes from my sight.

"Luce." Natsu starts, I jump back startled as I had forgotten he was here, "You haven't trained me at all yet!" He whines, "I just watched you have a conversation with a spirit! Train me!"

"Fine.. But I can't guarantee you won't hate life after this" I taunt with a sadistic gleam in my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah thats it guys! This chapter was... fun... I love all the reviews follows favorites and clicks I get! :) Support is always appreciated! I did say the next few chapters were gonna be a lot of training right? Well at least I'm making it interesting... by the way I'm going to continue with the every other day update until I hit chapter 10.. then I'm going to pause for a week but then the updates will come every week but they will be loads longer. Kay?**

**I'm growing to absolutely love this story! I can't believe how awesome my thoughts turn into words. I mean stories are just thoughts roaming around in your brain untill you decide to put them down on paper right? Well thats all the rambling I'm gonna do for now.. so for now..**

**Peace out Peeps!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fire and Lightning

**A/N: Yes I know.. I missed the update date! Sorry! Really Sorry! I said I would update every other day and I've been a bit busy lately... I even worked super hard to get this chapter today! Anyways you don't want my excuses! I think I'm going to be breaking my due date a lot... o.o but whatever! Here's the next installment!**

* * *

_**Previously on Dragon Stars...**_

_"Fine.. But I can't guarantee you won't hate life after this" I taunt with a sadistic gleam in my eyes._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fire and Lightning  
**

**Lucy POV**

"Whaa! Luce! Can we stop already!" A pink haired dragon slayer complained loudly. I cock my head at him and stare at him showing no emotion. _I swear I'm becoming more like Capricorn everyday._

"No. Now come on lets go" I order. He looks at me questioningly.

"Where are we going'?" Natsu glances at me worriedly. _He should be worried.. _

"See that train over there" I point to a train and his face immediately pales at the sight of the vehicle. "You are going to ride it until you can conquer your motion sickness" He opens his mouth to argue but is shot down with my intense glare. I shove him towards the train and he starts digging his feet into the ground.

"But Lu-" Natsu starts. _Slap. _His left cheek is now decorated with a red hand-print.

"No complaining! Now get on the train!" Salmon boy reluctantly walks onto the train with me trailing behind. When the train starts moving Natsu immediately becomes green. I sweatdrop. _This is going to take forever. _

"Lu-Lu-Lu-Lu-Lu" Natsu keeps stumbling over his words due to motion sickness. He falls, landing in my lap. I try to subdue the immediate blush that is creeping onto my face. Moving the pink haired boy out of my lap, I smirked I knew Natsu would fall asleep so of course I brought something just in case. I brought the bucket of cold water up to his face.

_Splash._

Natsu wakes up with a start. I choke down a giggle at his water-logged hair. He immediately tried to flame up in order to dry himself off. The train then lurched forward, his flames immediately disappeared and he became a whole different shade of green.

Time to try a different approach... "Gate of the Dog, I open thee! Azizi" With a dark light my unfaithful spirit appeared complete a frown on his face.

"Grandma, why the hell did you call me" Azizi starts out and looking at Natsu's face I realize that this might actually work, "Do you actually think I like you? Who would want a lying, ugly and idiotic master?" He finishes his berating session before starting up again.

"I mean seriously do you think you're the queen of the world or something? I mean your whole essence exudes a 'diva' aura" The dog continues, "How do we know that you didn't threaten your spirits so you would have a good reputation" With every word the boy spoke Natsu's face got less green, eventually his face was normal color and he had a giant tick mark on his head.

"Hey kid. Didya know that Lucy put herself on the line for one of her spirits? Didya know that she loves all her spirits as friends? Didya know that she's not ugly? Didya know that you're an annoying brat who needs a lesson" Natsu lit his body on fire and he held his flaming fist. _Shit. He's going to burn down the train. Only one thing to do!_

I jumped up in between Natsu and Azizi. They both looked surprised, Natsu flamed down. Before he could light up again I tackled him with a hug and whispered into his ear "Don't burn down the train" He nodded and eventually he looked calm enough so I had Azizi return to the spirit world. With a few scoffs and eye rolls he finally left.

_That actually worked. _Smirking, I tease, "Well Natsu doesn't look like your motion sickness will be bothering you anytime soon" He looks at me gratefully. Natsu hugged me tightly and I quickly put my hand over my face to hide the incoming blush.

"Well I gotta go! Time for training with Cappykins" I say while exiting the train.

* * *

_One hundred fifty-four. _The number was spelled in big red letters above my head. _All of that tortu- I mean training, really paid off! I've only been training with Cappiekins for a month and a half and my power increased. One second I need to do the math... around fifteen fold! Before you ask, yes I call him Cappiekins, at first I called him Cappy or goatman but now I found he really hates when I call him Cappiekins! _

"Cappiekins~" I call out in a singsong voice, "I think its just about time for another astronomical spell! Its been a week since you last taught me Neptune and Venus's spell. The training is getting a really bland!"

"Hmmph" Capricorn tenses at the name, then just sighs and points to a certain spell in the book. 'Jupiter's Shocking Secret'

"Jupiter's Shocking Secret" I snapped my fingers. A gray cloud filled of lightning circled overhead. Electricity fell from it and struck me. This might normally sound pretty dangerous, but this was a special kind of lightning. As the electricity hit me, my body absorbed the shock and I could feel the power coursing through my veins.

I motioned my head toward a rock, the cloud that was above me inched its way toward the rock, it grew bigger and bigger. Then a bolt of electricity dropped from the fluffy vapor.

_BOOM._

The rock had exploded at impact. Soon little pieces of rock were flying in all directions, fortunately the rock was small enough that the debris couldn't hurt me too much. Capricorn stared at the thundercloud in shock. It packed quite a powerful punch. It rivaled even Laxus's lightning.

_CRASH. BOOM. _"AHHHHHH" A girly scream could be heard. The sounds were coming from the guild. _No. No. NO! _I broke into a sprint toward the guild with Capricorn following me and the cloud trailing after me in the sky. Soon my new beloved guild came into sight.

There was flames licking the white clouds turning them a horrible shade of grey. The building was slowly collapsing in on itself. I started panicking about my beloved friends until I noticed them a few yards away from the guild. Most of them were passed out. Levy and Gray were the only ones still conscious. They were both trying their best to protect their fellow guildmates.

Why would they need to protect them? Well it may have to do with the enemy mages in front of them who were trying to do my best friends in.

"Solid Script: Mirror!" Levy was trying to maintain her magic while Gray was trying to keep his ice shield up. Their panting was evident, it was obvious that they had been shielding for awhile. One of the enemy mages finally broke Levy's magic mirror and quickly attempted to slash at her. She swiftly jumped out of the way. It looked like it took a lot of energy. I doubt she'd be able to dodge again. He got ready to strike again _Nu uh.. No way! You aren't going to hurt my best friend and fellow bookworm._

The cloud above me turned as black as obsidian, and it puffed to a much bigger size. It was looming over the offenders ominously. I walked over to my friends, I quickly knocked the sword out of his hands. Turning to the three offenders I snarled uncharacteristically at them.

One of the them smirked at me, "Get out of the way girly, before we kill you too"

"Wait Wayne, she's a part of the guild too! She's Lucy Heartphilia. Laxus ordered us to kill her too!"

The third man spoke up, "Hey she's pretty cute, can't we have some fun with her before we kill her?" I chuckled at that statement. All three looked at me in shock. "You laughing at us girly?" They glanced at me with incredulous looks on their faces. Prevalent anger began rising in their faces.

Before they could release that anger I screeched, "SECRET GUARDIAN SKILL: ZEUS'S MIGHTY THUNDER BOLT" The looming thunder cloud dropped something. It was a white flashing lightning bolt, it didn't hurt me to hold it but I'm pretty sure I can't say the same for those whom it hits. Nearly immediately after, the pitch black smoke dropped another one. I held the two lightning bolts and poised to throw them.

_BOOM. BOOM. _Each weapon hit their point and two of the three mages fell down, on the brink of death. I rolled my head toward the last enemy, he looked around in fear before thinking it was a dud. He smirked and poised his knife toward my heart. The black cloud groaned and in a glowing white explosion of electrical energy the third enemy was soon on the ground.

"Nullified Electricity" The black cloud overhead disappeared with a _plink._ I looked over at my unconscious friends. Gray and Levy gaped at me in shock. I blew off their looks and summoned someone who could heal Fairy Zanto.

"Gate of the Bunny, I open thee! Harlequin" In a flash of a baby pink smoke Harley appeared.

"Harley would you mind healing my friends?" I command.

But before Harley could heal my nakama, "Not so fast" A voice called out, "I should have known my partners would mess up our assassination job" His voice was smooth and silky. A dark figure jumped down from the top of the burning building. "Looks like its up to me to finish the job, as usual!" He shot a beam of light towards Gray, instantly knocking the ice mage unconscious. The unknown figure shot another beam of light at Levy, granting her access to the world of dreams.

"That's enough" I shout, "Away with you!"

_Talk with heaven, Chat in hell..._

_The stars from each dimension..._

_Come out to speak..._

_Your brilliance will shine..._

_Open thy portal to the the malicious and the good..._

_Go Play..._

_**Still Stars!**_

I began chanting the words. As I finished each line of words the air began to ripple and translucent balls of light started appearing. "Still Stars!" The nearly invisible balls of light turned solid and threw themselves against the offender. The power of the spell is really high but it seems like it still isn't enough to take him out. Lets try another approach.

"Sun's Wrath" I murmur. At those words my whole body heats up, I can feel my eyes turning red and power courses through me. I stretch my arms out wide on each side and slowly move them in front of me. I bring my top hand out as if to high-five and my other hand in the opposite position, palms touching each other. '_**The Sun's Protective Burning Fury' **_both the sun and I speak with one voice. A giant burst of heat leaps from the palms of my hands. The heat could rival that of the actual sun's. The last enemy flies straight into the flaming guild.

"Calmed Sun" I mutter. My eyes fade back to brown. Harlequin looks at me worriedly. I ignore her looks and motion toward my friends.

"All this stress can't be good for my skin.." I trail off.

"Hime, The deed is done. I will return to the spirit world now" Harley tells me in a monotone voice.

"Thanks Harley." She nods and disappears.

I poke at Levy. _Poke. Poke. Poke. _

"Five more minutes mom" Levy says softly. _Poke. Poke. Poke._ Her eyelids cracked open, she blinks a few times before noticing her surroundings.

"Lu-chan! What happened?" Levy looked around bewildered.

I smiled at her, "I kicked their asses, thats what happened and I'd do it again in a heartbeat for you guys!" She glanced at her fallen friends, most of whom were slowly waking up.

"Yo! Hey! MINA!" I yell, that got everyone's attention... "These guys were taking up an assassination request from Laxus! I have a plan! We train. Train. Train some more! We'll beat them in the GMG... Then we show Fairy Tail what happens when you screw with Fairy Zanto!"

Everyone shouts in assent. _You played with fire Laxus. Watch your back because where you're heading... to be blunt, you're going to hell Laxus Dreyar._

* * *

**A/N: HEYA! Yay I updated! I wonder how long this story will be... don't be surprised if it ends up being like 50 chapters ;) I actually was planning on making this chapter a ton longer but I didn't want to miss another update day.. so here's your chapter 6! **

**Peace out Peeps!**


	7. Chapter 7: Still Up and Kicking!

**A/N: o.O I had no idea how to write this chapter.. sorry its taking me forever to update.. I promise though updates will never get as big as a month gap... I'll always try my best for an update every week or so... Tried my best this chapter! Please forgive me! Testing my action writing skills! We all know you guys wanted this xD**

**On a side note, I've been working on two collabs, both Jerza's. Then I'm working on not-published-yet: a Nalu, Lolu, this Nalu and a Shugo Chara!: Amuto. Wow writing so many stories... yeah... My grandparents are visiting so I don't have much time to write.. oh well.**

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**_

**On with the story!**

* * *

_**Previously on Dragon Stars...**_

_"Yo! Hey! MINA!" I yell, that got everyone's attention... "These guys were taking up an assassination request from Laxus! I have a plan! We train. Train. Train some more! We'll beat them in the GMG... Then we show Fairy Tail what happens when you screw with Fairy Zanto!"_

_Everyone shouts in assent. You played with fire Laxus. Watch your back because where you're heading... to be blunt, you're going to hell Laxus Dreyar._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Still Up and Kicking!**

**Lucy POV**

"Gate of the Rooster, I open thee!" I called, moving Gallum's key in a cross pattern. Then quickly switched to the second key "Gate of the Bunny, I open thee!" The pure white key gracefully shifted in a rough heart shaped path. "Gallum, Harlequin!" Bright flashes of red and white filled the green landscape, the light quickly disappeared leaving my two somewhat new spirits standing on the sharp blades of grass.

"Greetings Princess." Harlequin greeted me.

"Greetings Ma- um friend." Gallum stumbled over his greeting, trying to act how I wished.

The two spirits stopped for a moment, stared at eachother, then looked away in disgust. They both crossed their arms over their chest.

"Hmph!" Harlequin muttered uncharacteristically. I looked between the two in confusion, disagreeing spirits?

"Why is he here?" Harlequin asked, at the same time Gallum questioned;

"Why is she here?"

I sweatdropped. "Hi, Gallum" I nodded toward Gallum, "Harlequin" My head motioned toward the bunny woman. "I need to train, so I figured why not train with my adult chinese zodiac spirits. I didn't uh realize you two..." I trailed off as Harlequin and Gallum glared at one another, tension was heavily decorated with hatred.

All of a sudden Harlequin ran to my side, in chibi-mode, "Lulu! I don't wanna work with the pooey Rooster." Crocodile tears were pouring out of her giant emphasized eyes. She tugged on my shirt like a child would. I could feel myself sucumbing to this different side of her.

Before I could recall Gallum, the Rooster sprinted over to me, he was in chibi-mode as well, "Lu-chi! The puffy white thing scares me! I don't wanna work with fluff." Water poured from Gallum's eyes as well. _This is... different... and unexpected... and just plain weird! Maybe I should take charge... Maybe if I act a bit like Edo-Lucy..._

"So childish" I sneer, instantly the two chibi's turn back to normal, "Acting like children just because you don't want to work with someone you despise, its just... so childish" The two spirits let go of my shirt and stepped away from me respectfully. They lower their heads in shame.

Smiling I pat each of their heads, "Sorry for being so... unlike me!" I exclaimed cheerfully, "Hope you two are ready to train!" Pumping my fist in the air the two spirits shout their agreements.

"Do it Elfman!" I call over to him. Elfman may be able to use the powers of monsters he's killed, but he learned enough magic that he can summon the monsters whenever he wants, a bit like celestial spirit magic.

"Beast Control: Summon!" Elfman bellowed, pounding his chest like a gorilla. Smelly black smoke appeared, causing everyone in a mile radius to gag at the horrible stench. When the horrid stink vanished, it left a huge hairy black monster. It bellowed loudly and pounced toward the first figure it saw, which happened to be me.

"Gallum, Harlequin!" I yelled to get their attention, "Gallum, defensive! Harlequin, be prepared for sudden healing!" They both nodded to show they understood. Gallum sprinted to the left side of the beast, and Harley stood by my side.

"Guardian Wings!" The Rooster cried out. Feathers grew from his arms until his arms became wings. He flew above the monster, shaking his wings furiously, even letting a few feathers drift down slowly. His wings slowly hardened, swerving quickly towards me. Gallum landed in front of me with his wings acting as a shield, blocking the beast's tackle.

"Neptune's Frozen Heart!" The beast stops swinging madly and turns to stare at me. Normal air turns to frozen cold oxygen, swirling around my body. Freezing air flows into my dirt brown eyes slowly morphing it a different color.

I point at the monster menacingly. Ice grows on the monster, decorating everything from its head to its toes. While the ice grew the beast screamed bloodcurdling shrieks, trying to escape the cold clutches of death. The frozen water had finally completely taken over the monster, leaving a big block of ice.

"That was easy" I proclaim disbelievingly.

_Crack._

"Almost too easy"

_Crack._

"Watch out hime!" Harlequin cautioned me, I turned around just to get kicked in the stomach. my body flew into a nearby tree with a resounding _thud.I think I broke my arm... _I tried to scream but no sound could escape. Moving my good arm I attempted to cradle my limp arm, pain shot through me again. Blood stained the back of my shirt, _I guess I got cut somewhere back there too..._

"PRINCESS!" Harley bounded over to my side in a flash. Gallum was still guarding me with his solid wings, it was evident that he wouldn't be able to hold out too much longer. It was also getting obvious that I couldn't stay conscious much longer. My eyes fluttered open and shut. Harley was getting ready to panic.

"Emergency Healing" The bunny muttered, waving her hands over my body quickly. Energy flooded through my body, my arm bone put itself together and the extreme pain subsided. Cuts on my back closed themselves, cutting off the flow of blood. Quickly the emptiness that the pain left was filled with anger.

"Solidified Gas" My eyes became less hazy, the air evened out.

I clenched my hand on my two scimitars until my knuckles turned a pure white, while my other hand gripped my keyring. I flicked through the keys until I found the one I wanted.

Swiping the powerful key down I chanted, "Gate of the Twins, I open thee! Gemini." Gemini appears in a flash of blue light.

"Stand back master-" I cut off the first spirit with a glare.

"I fight with my spirits not behind them" The second spirit chuckles and motions to their side. They both transformed into me. Tossing Fleuve d'étoiles at Gemini-Me, I took a scimitar in each hand and prepared to strike.

"Lets go Gemini!" I screeched. Gemini sprinted forward with Fleuve d'étoiles flying behind her, she jumped into the sky. I briskly darted ahead and sprung into the air along with my counterpart. The monster looked between the Gemini and I, bewildered by seeing two of the same thing. I smirked, taking that as an opening. I swiftly swung my scimitar's in a skillfully manner. Slashing up, down then up again. Glancing over to my side, Gemini was flicking Fleuve d'étoiles against the beast letting the river of stars greatly injure the offending creature.

"Gemini" I called, Gemini-me gazed at me, motioning her head for me to continue, "Time to finish this. Formation 1!" I sheathed my two scimitars and put away Fleuve d'étoiles.

She peered at me worriedly, "Are you sure Princess? You haven't been taught that properly" I shake my head while grinning.

"Gemini, I haven't been twiddling my fingers uselessly these past two months!" I revealed. She scrutinized me before shock took over her look-alike features.

"You learned it properly!?" She affirmed looking a bit mortified. Soon the emotion disappeared and she nodded solemnly, ready to perform the task. Gemini turned her back to me so I hastily moved my spine to hers. I held out my arms wide at each side, Gemini-me mirrored my movements. I grasped both of her hands.

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance..._

_With such shine._

_O Tetrabiblos..._

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

_Aspect became complete..._

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_O 88 Stars of the heaven..._

_Shine!_

Power seeped out of every pore. I cracked open my eyes, they were glowing a bright deathly yellow. The background turned a royal blue with stars shining brilliantly. Planets swirled around the beast leaving the creature eyeing the escaping balls of color.

_**Urano Metria!**_

The previously harmless planets that were wandering around happily grew a dark aura around them, they all pelted themselves toward the monster repeatedly until the power decreased. Once the star climate dissipated the giant fell headfirst onto the cold unforgiving dirt. Definitely defeated this time.

"Thanks Elfman!" I cheer loudly. He gives me a mock salute.

"It's manly to help girls train!" He barked, pounding his chest once again. I sweatdropped.

"Okay then..." I trailed off, "I'll just head back to the guild!" Skipping out of the forest, I begin to hum softly under my breath. I strolled through the endless tree's and the green landscape. Seeing the approaching building I started to walk a little faster.

When our guild was burned down we were devastated, it took a lot of time and work to build it. We of course had to build it again and I can safely say that it's almost exactly like it was before. The spirits are such a help with building, especially Virgo and Scorpio!

"Hey Luce!" A salmon haired boy came springing to me, his happy-go-lucky smile plastered across his face, "How did training his Elfman go?"

"With Elfman? More like with this monsters..." Trailing off his eyes grew wide, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He fretted over me like a mother hen.

"I'm fine Natsu. Geez. I kicked the beast's ass!" Harley's key lit up a bit, "Maybe I had a little bit of trouble." I sighed. _My spirit's are just like my friends... _Gemini's key glittered harshly. "Fine! A lot of help from my spirits!" Huffing, Natsu starts laughing. I sent him an unforgiving glare.

"You're so weird Luce!" A red tick mark appears on my head.

"LUCY KICK!" He stands his ground, the kick didn't push him from his original spot at all. He grinned at me, something in my body rumbled.

"Is that all you got? You up for a sparring match?" I beam at him then winked. Gesturing my head as affirmation, we beckon the guild to come watch us. They were even placing bets on who would win the match. A big whiteboard said:

**Bets:**

_Natsu- Wendy, Charle, Gray, Happy, Elfman, and Juvia. _

_Lucy- Cana, Levy, and Erza _

"Well Lucy, you can give up now, bets are on my side" He snickered.

I glowered at everyone who voted for him. "Traitors!"

"Lets get this started! I'm all fired up!" he exclaimed

"Gate of the Twins, I open thee!" I swipe the golden key through the air, "Gate of the Archer, I open thee!" Switching to a different key, I puncture the air with different precise movements, "Gate of the Arrow, I open thee!" Twirling a silver key in a circle pattern, I finish by reciting, "Gemini, Sagittarius, Sagitta!" In flashes of blue, brown and white Gemini, Sagittarius, and Sagitta appeared.

"Which transformation princess?" Gemi asked. In response I put up three fingers. Mini looked at me in shock, "Are you sure hime?" Gesturing an affirmative, I motion for them to go ahead.

Gemi and Mini stood next to each other. They transformed into a girl with long red hair. Natsu turned a shade of white rivaling that of my Magnesium key.

"E-Erza?! No fair Luce!" I stick my tongue out at him.

"All is fair in love and war!" He squinted his eyes in speculation of the statement.

"Lucy, What do you need me to do" Sagittarius questioned.

"Partner with Sagitta" I gesture to the bouncing magical arrow with arms and legs, "To do long-distance damage as Gemini and I fight Natsu up front" They both shake their heads to show they understand the orders.

I whirl backwards to face Gemini-Erza, unsheathing my two scimitar's I motioned for Gemini to take them. She took one in each hand, getting ready to strike. Taking Fleuve d'étoiles into my left hand and I clench my right hand into a fist ready for the smashing.

"Jupiter's Shocking Secret" Snapping my fingers a large gray cloud filled of lightning formed overhead. Electricity slipped from its fingertips and struck me. The lightning's power coursed through my body. Leaning forward I take off into a sprint toward Natsu with Gemini-Erza mimicking me, trailing behind me. Natsu ignited his fists, looking overjoyed to be fighting.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" He hurdled toward me with a flaming fist. Natsu let the punch go and I sprung over him, landing behind him. He hastily recovered from the missed hit and barely managed to dodge a spark of lightning that came from the gray cloud. Natsu rebounded back from the dodge, "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack" He rushed toward me his whole body alit, hands out ready to throw the target. Swiftly I shot out of the way from his attack. Motioning Gemini-Erza to attack, she threw herself toward Natsu. With talented swordsmanship she maneuvered around trying to get into a position which would end the match.

"Fire Dragon's Roar" He forms his fingers into a circle, puffs up his mouth. _Shit. Shit. That move is too well ranged. I'll lose instantly. Wait... Yeah lets try that..._

_Talk with heaven, Chat in hell..._

_The stars from each dimension..._

_Come out to speak..._

_Your brilliance will shine..._

_Open thy portal to the the malicious and the good..._

_Go Play..._

_**Still Stars!**_

Transparent stars begin to appear gradually. They start to become more solid but before they can all become completely sturdy, I scream toward the stars "DEFENSIVE STANCE!" Instead of pelting the enemy, the stars fly toward me. They stack on top of each other. When they finished there was a wall of bright light in front of me. The flames from the roar hit the wall and spontaneously exploded. The lights disappeared after the attack dispersed.

Diving over the Gemini-Erza I landed on the ground and began rolling rapidly toward Natsu. I went under and ended up behind him. Taking advantage of the situation I flicked Fleuve d'étoiles and landed a direct hit to his back. He sunk to the ground as a _twang_ was heard. An arrow landed a few yards away barely missing him.

Gemini-Erza sprung over him as he got up, and slammed the butt of a scimitar in his face. Natsu crashed to the floor once more. The familiar _twang _was heard again, the arrow missed again but this wasn't a ordinary arrow. The arrow stopped after it missed its target and changed its direction so it was heading toward Natsu once again. This time it hit the target, pinning him to the wall. Before he could unpin himself, Gemini-Erza held the scimitar up to his neck and I had Fleuve d'étoiles ready to strike again if necessary.

"O-Ok I give!" Natsu chokes out, obviously very worn out from the sparring match.

"HAHA!" Cana yelled drunkenly, "Pay up suckers!" Regrettably the people who betted on Natsu payed Cana, Levy and Erza.

"It isn't manly to lose!" Elfman bellowed, "Men must train to make themselves more manly!" He dragged a nearly unconscious Natsu to the forest. I sweatdropped.

"Wow Lucy, This is a very amazing transformation your spirit can do" She complimented, looking at the Gemini-Erza.

"Really? Well Gemini, Transformation Four!" Gemini giggled while changing form. When the spirit finished transforming there stood a tall man with blue hair jutting out of his head with an abnormal red tattoo near his right eye.

For a moment Erza looked shocked before remembering who is was.

"LUCY! MY SWORDS WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Eep!" I run away from Erza. She soon takes chase, her red hair flying in the breeze. I tripped over a grass knot and the devil caught up with me. She immediately began torturing me... via tickling!

"Haha!" I laughed uncontrollably as Erza tickled my sides, "Erza! S-Stop I-I c-can't b-breath!" I managed to choke out between my laughter. She eventually stopped and I was able to catch my breath.

_I love my guild! Fairy Zanto is amazing! They're my new family! I can't let something like what happened last time happen again! I'll get so strong that anyone who dares to even think about messing with them will regret it!_

* * *

**A/N: HEYYYYYY! Finally... This chapter is done! And its only 3k.. So sorry! I haven't updated in like a week and a half. I slaved for hours to get this to you today! I'll try to get chapter 8 up before July ends... hopefully! Did you like this chapter? Review please, reviews make me happy! ^.^**

**On another note, please read 'The Star's Reliable Lion' Its a collab between Lightstar11 and myself... also read some of Lightstar11's stories! It would make her really happy! :) **

**So Review! Favorite! Follow! Please? I'll give you virtual cookies! **

**Come to the darkside... we have virtual cookies! And muffins for those who don't like cookies... not sure how you couldn't like cookies though... We have ice cream cake too! So join the dark side today for Virtual Cookies, Muffins, and Ice Cream Cake! XD**

**Peace out peeps!**


	8. Chapter 8: Perverted Loke!

**A/N: I'm so stupid! I got very caught up in 'Star's Reliable Lion' *Throws curse at Lightstar* Thus I haven't updated this in forever! Sorry! Sorry! And it was sorta my birthday on the 30th... But here we are with the next chapter... I think I'm going to change the summary, make it more enticing! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, sadly... SUMMER SADNESS!**

**Don't forget to check Lightstar11's stories as well as the two other stories I have up! :) Without further ado, here's your chapter 8!**

* * *

_**Previously on Dragon Stars...**_

_I love my guild! Fairy Zanto is amazing! They're my new family! I can't let something like what happened last time happen again! I'll get so strong that anyone who dares to even think about messing with them will regret it!_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Perverted Loke!  
**

**Lucy POV  
**

"Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Leo!" I command whilst swinging a golden key down, an orange light appears out of nowhere. When the light dims down, my trusty lion spirit walks in front of me.

"Greetings Hime" Loke greeted, quickly glancing at his surroundings as he slipped into a fighting stance, ready to battle anything.

"Calm down Loke, there's no fight here." The moment the words were spoken Lokes' muscles visibly relaxed. He confusedly gazed at me as if asking me to explain why I summoned him with no apparent reason. My eyes shifted to the ground and trained themselves onto the luscious blades of grass. This seemed easier is my mind. No matter how I word it, I sound like a horrible celestial spirit mage!

"I-I" I stuttered, not sure exactly how to ask what I wanted. Loke gestured his head slightly to the right,, if I hadn't known him for so long I wouldn't had been able to pick up on it, his gesture showed plain confusion with no other intents laced in. I played with the sharp blades of grass nervously, how exactly can I say this without being hypocritical, what I want is so far out... Get yourself together Lucy! I slapped myself, Loke's eyes widened in shock. I held my hand up to my stinging cheek. Maybe that wasn't the best approach. Do it head on!

"Loke" I call standing straight up as if talking to a soldier.

"Yes Lieutenant Lucy?" He mock salutes standing straighter than me. I roll my eyes and punch him playfully. Maybe it won't be so hard to do this...

"Do you think I could maybe..." I trail off but Loke prompts me to continue. "You could spar with me?" I finished hurriedly preparing myself for the anger that would take over the spirit. He cocked his head to the side like a kitten and doubled over, his whole frame shaking uncontrollably. I pouted as his laughs echoed throughout the empty forest.

Eventually his mirth died down and he choked out, "Of course Lucy! Geez the way you were acting" he pauses and bends over again laughing before sputtering, "like you were pregnant with Natsu's kid or something!" Immediately my cheeks lit on fire and I turned my head away in embarrassment. What was I so worried about? This is Loke I'm talking to, not Aquarius, I shudder involuntarily thinking of what her reaction might have been.

"Well what are you waiting for you perverted playboy?!" I nearly shout trying to subdue the dark red blush. His chuckles cease, his face grows serious as he disappears. I sweatdropped, did he just leave? With a _pop_ he reappeared again.

"I'll be using my own energy for this fight." He explains, "So Lucy, easy, medium, hard?"

"Hard" I reply with a certain determination in my eyes.

"Never knew you liked it rough" Loke teased.

"S-Shut up! Get serious!" I admonished with a blush rising onto my face.

"Anything for you princess" He slipped into his fighting stance, as did I.

"Gate of the twins, I open thee! Gate of the ram, I open thee! Gemini, Marrical!" I chant swinging a golden key in my left hand and a pure white one in the opposite hand. With a cloud of pink and flash of blue light, both Gemi, Mini, and Marrical stood there. I held up finger at Gemini, they both nodded their heads in affirmation as they swirled together morphing into myself.

"Choice of weapon Gemini?" I asked hurriedly, she pointed to my latest weapon that was strapped to my waist and I smirked. "Nice choice" I praised tossing a what looks like a small ball of rubber to Gemini-me, she skillfully caught the ball and bounced it on the floor three times exactly then crushed the ball between her two hands. The rubber snapped, an extremely long silver sword erupted from the broken remains then, she took the longsword into both of her hands and prepared to attack.

"Marrical, you know what to do" I smiled sweetly at her to which she responded by closing her eyes shut and clasping her hands together as if praying and began mumbling words under her breath. Her eyes then flew open, they had interchanging numbers floating around aimlessly on the surface.

"Incoming attack, move left then duck." She said monotonously. I skirted left not giving Loke enough room to even graze my shoulder, his leg then swiped at me and I ducked low, using the ground as a trampoline I pushed my feet upward suddenly and flipped into the air. I need to hurry and cast an astral spell, oh that one works.

Placing on hand out then setting the other on top of it I recited,"Saturn's Swirling Plates". Crap now I'm falling, I thrust my hands downward and a ring appeared on the grass. As I fell I straightened my legs and bounced off the ring, landing on the ground with a soft _thud. _

"Move right, jump then duck and move left" Marrical's voice rang out. I sprinted right, narrowly missing a flurry of punches then jumped over Loke's head, using my hands to give me greater upwards momentum. I tumbled to the ground putting my hands over my head as a bright light emanated from the lion spirit. I noticed Gemini racing toward Loke with the sword following her, she pounced on the orange haired spirit and slashed furiously, Loke calmly moved as quickly as she slashed leaving her efforts fruitless.

"Boomerang Ring" A wooden boomerang appeared out of thin air and I clutched it tightly while watching Gemini attacking Loke, waiting for an opening. Then I saw it, Loke was unguarded for a moment as Gemini was beginning to wear his speed down. I threw out the boomerang which unfortunately missed him by a hair. He smiled thinking that was my best efforts, which I inwardly smirked, he'd obviously never used a boomerang before. Slowly the wooden curve turned rebounded and hit him straight on the head, he staggered back a bit which Gemini took as an opening and released all of her energy into her fast paced moves. Unfortunately for me Loke regained steadiness quickly and jumped over Gemini-me's head. Gemini toppled over from the force that Loke used to vault over her, Loke used that few seconds to his advantage and unleashed a flurry of attacks upon Gemini and ended with a Regulus Punch that sent her flying into a tree, I winced a bit and closed Gemini's gate. Loke ran over to me although, I noticed he did so with less vigor than before, he's wearing down.

"Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus!" My hand was a golden blur as I quickly summoned a spirit.

"Lucy, Move left, right, left, then jump" I sprinted left rapidly then jumped right and left again. I couldn't jump fast enough and his leg hit my stomach full force. I staggered back a bit.

Taurus was staring at my body and I snapped my fingers at him, pointing at Loke. He nodded solemnly and swung his axe trying to hit his body.

"Taurus, roll left, move right, slash left" Marrical murmured, Taurus moving his head down swiftly and rolled to his left, narrowly missing Loke's punch. I pulled my eyes out of the fight and clapped my hands together.

_Talk with heaven, Chat in hell..._

_The stars from each dimension..._

_Come out to speak..._

_Your brilliance will shine..._

_Open thy portal to the the malicious and the good..._

_Go Play..._

Small balls of light began appearing slowly, as I got more into the spell they began solidifying.

_**Still Stars!**_

The tiny suns completely solidified and threw themselves toward the unsuspecting lion spirit, Taurus noticed before he did and promptly bounded out of the attack range. The stars relentlessly hit him repeatedly before dispersing. He looked a lot more battered now but the spirit still had a spark of determination twinkling in his eyes.

"Nice Lucy, lets do this last stretch just you and I" He asked without a trace of pervertedness.

"Why not" I shrugged and closed the gate to both Taurus and Marrical. As soon as the spirits were gone Loke bolted toward me with fists lit up, punching crazily, I kept jumping up and down as if the grass were hot coals and ducking rapidly, he wasn't giving me any room to attack. What did Capricorn tell me to do if this ever happened? Something about making room to do so... thats it! I created a trampoline ring on the ground and briskly shot into the air, dissolving the ring as I rose higher and higher to prevent him from coming after me.

Pointing a finger at the ground and one at the sky I chanted, "Secret Guardian Skill: Demeter's Harvest Ring" A green ring rose out of the ground around Loke, flowers grew at a rapid rate of it it until he was completely entrapped in a web of flowers. I unsheathed my scimitars and quickly chanted the astral cancellation spell, "Saturn's Slowed Comets"

I dove toward the colorful flowered dome like shape and entered the flowers as if they were transparent and hacked at Loke multiple times until he surrendered. I snapped my fingers and the flowers disappeared.

"Damnit Lucy, how powerful did you get?" Loke muttered while rubbing his arm as I giggled.

"Sorry! The GMG is in a week! I have to train hard!" I explained happily.

"Okay then, I'm going to head back to the spirit world, good luck with the GMG!" Loke disappeared back into the spirit world and I headed back to Fairy Zanto.

"Levy-chan~" I shouted with no response, "Levy-chan?"

"Hey Gajeel, have you seen Levy-chan?" I asked the iron dragon slayer.

"Bookworm? She just went to go get a book at the library." he responded, I thanked him and raced toward town. While cruising in Anthurium Village I noticed a black haired guy with a shirt that had 'Village Information' plastered across it and walked up to him.

"Where's the library?" I questioned, he pointed to a giant building about ten stores away, I turned away from him and began making my way over there.

"Wait Miss!" The guy yelled, I turned towards him.

"What?"

"I wouldn't go there right now, there was a gang fighting a little blue haired girl outside of it, its dangerous" My eyes widened at the mention of the blue-haired girl. _It's Levy, it's gotta be!_ I started away before he grabbed my wrist. "Really, its not safe ma'am" I tugged my wrist away from him.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia from the guild Fairy Zanto" Shock etched his face, our guild had became quite popular over the past month, "I think I'll be fine" I briskly dashed toward the library.

"LEVY-CHAN!" I screamed as the library came into view. When I saw what was happening I dropped to the floor in hysterics. Levy had beat up the gang and they were all on their knee's begging for mercy.

"Hi Lu-chan!" Levy greeted cheerfully. I pointed at the kneeling men and she giggled.

"They wanted me to go somewhere and when they found out I was from Fairy Zanto, they tried to kill me" She explained happily, "They also insulted our guild" A dark aura leaked out of my body.

"They what" I asked quietly.

"Insulted Fairy Zanto" The aura grew larger and larger with each passing moment.

"Well boys, What did you say" I inquired with a sickly sweet smile. One of them shouted something about the guild being full of posers.

"Gate of the Twins, I open thee! Gemini" I screeched swiping a golden key downward. Gemi and Mini popped into existence and glanced at me quizzically.

"Transformation One, Formation One" I practically spat, filled with anger toward the gang. Gemi nodded and swirled into Mini transforming into me. I aligned my back with her's and intertwined my fingers within hers. I closed my eyes.

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance..._

_With such shine._

_O Tetrabiblos..._

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

_Aspect became complete..._

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_O 88 Stars of the heaven..._

_Shine!_

I could feel power coursing through my veins, empowering my movements with ever word, there was so much of it, it was practically pooling at my feet. My eyes then flew open, so did Gemini's.

_**Urano Metria**_

The many colorful planets that swirled around the gang then pelted themselves at the offenders, one after another, leaving no man conscious.

"Don't ever fuck with Fairy Zanto" I curse meanencingly.

"Lu-chan~" Levy called with a sing-song voice. I turned around and she held up a thick dusty book. "I got the next book in the series!" She squealed, jumping up and down excitedly. I laughed.

"Thats my favorite one! I love how-" Levy cut me off as she shoved her hands on her ears.

"Not listening, la la la la la, no spoilers, la la la la la." Giggling I make an X with my arms to show that I'm not going to spoil anything for her. With that we both stroll back to the guild, Levy with book in tow.

* * *

"Lusheeeeee!" I was tackled by a flying blue ball of fur. It was a cat. "Lusheeeeee!" The cat repeated.

"Hey Luce!" A boy with pink hair came up to me, tugging the cat off of my shirt. "Happy don't burst off like that!" He chided.

I simply sighed. "Hey Natsu, What you need?" I asked while spitting blue cat hair out of my mouth. He looked at me strangely.

"Why would I need anything? Geez Can't I just see my partner?" He scratched his head nervously. Happy was whispering something unintelligible into his ear. "I actually need someone to baby-" Happy hit Natsu over the head with the fish in his mouth, "Ow Happy! Fine catsit Happy while I go to my old friends house" He finished with a huff obviously mad at his little cat friend.

"Sure Natsu but why can't you bring Happy with you? He's your eternal partner.." I question, hugging Happy closer to my chest, ignoring the fur that he's shedding on me.

Natsu looked sad for a moment before replying, "My friend's parents don't like cats," He looked at Happy sheepishly. "So I was wondering if you could look after him"

"How long will you be gone?" I pondered. He looked away for a moment, head downcast. Natsu finally turned back toward me.

"A few days" He murmured softly looking at Happy with a wistful expression. Natsu looks away from his blue cat, "I-I'll just g-go now. I'll be back soon" He stutters over his words, acting very out of character. Natsu runs out of the guild.

I feel a cold damp substance damped my shirt. Happy is crying his little eyes out. I crack my knuckles.. it's time to work the Lucy Charm! Patting Happy's head I begin to mutter, "Happy don't cry, it's only a few days. You have me! And Charle's watching..." I trail off and Happy pulls his head up quickly, wiping away his tears, looking around viciously for Charle.

Chuckling I whisper to him, "I was lying you adorable little neko you!" With that I begin tickling his stomach and he rolls around on the floor. Unable to say anything he spread out his wings and flew above me. He gasped for his breath back.

"Lushe~" Happy scolded, "Not fair! You're bigger than me! You took advantage of it!"

I giggle. "Sure~" Happy stays flying in the air. "Come down you-you! Blue fur!" Happy floats higher above my head.

"Fine be that way... Guess I'll just eat this fish I got for you~" I dangle the fish tantalizing, letting the smells find its way to his sensitive nose, he lunged for the seafood but I threw it over my head to my other hand. Happy kept whining and I chuckled.

"Let's go to my floor, I have plenty of fish in there!" He nods and bounds happily up the stairs not even remembering why he was sad.

* * *

**A/N: School started! NOOOOOOOO :'( Save meeeeee! Anyways heres chapter 8, after a 2 month wait. I suck, I know! :) I also have a Shugo Chara! Fic coming your way so watch out for that, chapter 7 of 'Star's Reliable Lion' coming pretty soon as well! :)**

**Peace out Peeps!**


End file.
